Best Friends
by JuliaBeth
Summary: Matt's best friend practically from birth moves away, then back again. But things aren't like they remember them.Chapter two is up.
1. 1980

Disclaimer: The only characters I own are the Bateman's. Everyone else is pretty much property of WB.  
  
This story starts just before Matt's birth. I don't know how old Annie was when Matt was born, or how old Eric was, either for that matter so please forgive me any mistakes due to that.  
  
Enjoy..... Please Review. If I get any reviews I will post more.  
  
JuliaBeth  
  
  
  
Spring 1980  
  
"Susan." An exhausted 20-year-old Annie Camden spoke to her closest friend and least nosey church lady at the Glen Oaks Community Church where her husband, Eric had just recently started pastoring. For the first time, which meant this was the first time she was a 'preacher's wife' and she just knew those ladies were waiting, watching for her to make a mistake, or to not keep their beautiful parsonage clean enough, or .... SOMETHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "Am I going to be pregnant forever?"  
  
Susan Bateman laughed and rubbed her own swollen tummy. Though she was quite as far along as  
  
Annie, she knew quite well how miserable the young woman was. While Annie was carring her first child, this was Susan's fourth and last. "Normally, I would say no. That it will be over soon, but being pregnant myself , I think we are," she nodded, affrimatively. "But, once this is all over, and trust me, it will be all over soon, for you at least. After your precious little bundle arrives, I'll still have another six weeks of being like this, but that's not my point. My point is that when this is over, we will have these 2 perfect little boys, who will be best friends, just like thier mommies."  
  
Annie smiled. Susan, her combination best friend and honary big sister always had a way of calming her nerves. Of course the babies were going to be okay, and then, her little Matt, and Susan's Christopher, (Both women being utterly convince they were going to have boys. Susan, from past exprience, she had three other boys, and Annie, just because she wanted a boy so badly.), would be here and perfect. BUT, things don't always go the way they are planned, esspecially where babies are concerned. 


	2. 1984

Disclaimer: The only characters I own are the Bateman's. Everyone else is pretty much property of WB.  
  
  
  
AUTUMN 1984  
  
"MATT CAMDEN!!!!! I"M GONNA GET YOU!!!!!!!!!" Four year old Chris Bateman chased the darl haired little boy through the church.  
  
"Ya' gotta catch me first," the older four year old taunted, grinning back at his friend.  
  
Chris managed to catch Matt and jerk him around causing both children to fall to the floor in a giggling heap. Chris pushed away, stood up, and, holding out a small hand, demanded, "Give them back, Matthew!!!!!"  
  
"No way, Jose'!!!!!!!!!!" Matt got to his feet and took off running again.  
  
Chris chased him up the aisle, around the alter, through the choir loft, in and out of the Sunday school rooms, and back into the sanctuary. All the while both kids were shrieking with laughter.  
  
Two year old Mary Camden watched her brother and his friend with interest. It looked like fun, but Mommy never let her play with them after church, cause she said they played to rough. Whatever that meant.  
  
Matt was running in the church and that was a No-No. Mary did know that. She pulled on her Daddy's pants' leg. "Daddy, Daddy."  
  
Eric Camden looked down at his daughter. "What, Sweetheart?"  
  
"Matt bad boy." She pointed at her brother, who was now dodging in and out of the rows of pews, with Chris hot on his heels.  
  
Eric almost laughed, until he remembered that he and Anie were trying to teach Mary not to tattle all the time.  
  
Richard Bateman, who had been talking to Eric looked too. "Looks like Chris is being pretty bad too," he laughed.  
  
Mary nodded, which caused both men to laugh.  
  
"Guess we had better put a stop to it," Eric grinned. "Esspecially since Mary can't be bad with them."  
  
  
  
Just as Chris had Matt "cornered" between two pews, strong hands siezed Chris around the waist, halting any further games. At the same time, Reverend Camden caught MAtt and lifted him up in his arms.  
  
"Chris, what is the meaning of this?" Richard asked his child. "You and Matt are running around here like two wild indians."  
  
"But, Daddy," Chris protested. "Matt stoled them and now he won't give 'em back." Chris pointed at the prize clutched tightly in Matt's fist.  
  
Eric Camden gave his son what he hoped was a stern look. "Matt, give Christina back her hair ribbons."  
  
"But, Daddy..."  
  
"Now."  
  
"Fine." Matt thrust out a small hand. "If she's gonna be such a SISSIE about it, then she can have them dumb ole ribbons. I's just trying to have some fun."  
  
Chris took her ribbons and smiled sweetly. "Thank you."  
  
"Now, you two play pretty together," Eric admonished. Both children were released. As soon as the adults had turned thier backs, Chris stuck her toungue out.  
  
"Sissie," Matt hissed.  
  
"QUit calling me that!" Chris demanded.  
  
"Make me."  
  
"Okay." With that, both children began tearing around the church again.  
  
Eric and Rich looked at each other and laughed. Let their mothers deal with it this time. 


End file.
